


Free

by SharkGirl



Series: More Monsters & Mana [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Rough Sex, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Ryan wasn’t in it for the money or the thrill of the chase. He wasn’t in it for the glory or the reputation. He was simply following orders.He wasn't due back just yet, so, when Ryan had seen Pike Sovnya’s wanted poster, he knew he’d have plenty of time to track the thief down and turn him in before their agreed date.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Man, my titles for the VLD Bingo are so lame... I'm sorry, haha. This is for the Free Space.
> 
> Please enjoy this continuation of my newest Monsters & Mana series, beta'd by the lovely Jes~

Ryan wasn’t in it for the money or the thrill of the chase. He wasn’t in it for the glory or the reputation. He was simply following orders.

He was a member of a band a mercenaries, each bringing their own special set of skills to the table. He was their sharpshooter and muscle. He handled particularly finicky or slippery offenders. Of course, that wasn’t to say he was in it alone. After all, he’d been given those potion-laced arrows from Leaf – their resident alchemist – and he was taught simple spells by Hope – their bard.

But he was often left to his own devices. Their leader trusted Ryan’s good judgement and only gave orders when absolutely necessary. In fact, they weren’t even due to meet up for a few more days.

So, when Ryan had seen Pike Sovnya’s wanted poster, he knew he’d have plenty of time to track the thief down and turn him in before their agreed date.

What Ryan hadn’t expected what just how poorly the drawing had done Pike justice. The living, breathing half-felinoid was significantly easier on the eyes. Breath-taking, honestly. But if Ol’ Stoneface – their party leader’s nickname for him – was good at anything, it was keeping his emotions – and attractions – from showing.

Of course, Pike had not made that easy. He never stopped talking and his voice was melodious, even when complaining. And Ryan found himself wondering how sweet it might sound under different circumstances. But he shook the thought because he was a professional and he had a job to do. There was no time to diddle with passing fancies.

Once they’d made camp, however, his interest had become evident, he was sure. Pike had offered him riches for his freedom. He’d even challenged him – which had been even harder to resist, as Ryan loved a good challenge, especially when the stakes were high. But what had done him in was Pike’s put-upon desperation.

That was why Ryan hadn’t put up a fight when Pike had crawled into his lap, looping his bound arms around his neck and rubbing against him just so. Ryan had even entertained the idea of releasing him, though he would have much preferred if Pike stayed with him – without being forced. They could use someone with Pike’s skillset in their party. And since his own had so readily handed him over…

But all thoughts of Pike joining up with them flew out the window when his old team’s paladin showed up, demanding that Pike be released.

The exchange was tense. Pike was clearly quite upset with them for abandoning him and then even more upset when he found out it was all a ruse. Not that Ryan could blame them. There was quite a bounty on their thief’s fluffy little head.

“Sir.” Ryan was pulled from his thoughts when Gyro spoke to him. “Hand him over.”

“Stop talking like I’m some rare item!” Pike growled, his tail bristling. He refused Ryan’s help as he stood up, his wrists still bound. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“You,” Gyro began, sheathing his weapon, “are going to come with me. Now.”

Ryan immediately noted the shift in the mood. Pike shivered slightly, his tail curling. He looked surprised, maybe even a little frightened. But also…something else.

Without waiting for a response, Gyro grabbed the end of Pike’s rope, giving it a tug as he walked toward the edge of the clearing and the bushes that surrounded it. He ignored Pike’s startled and rather indignant squawk, but paused when Ryan spoke.

“I did not agree to release him, Paladin,” he said. After all, Pike’s bounty was his. Though, at this point, he wasn’t sure how to proceed. If Pike didn’t want to go with him…

“I will return him once we’ve spoken,” Gyro replied, glancing over his shoulder. “You have my word.”

That was as good an answer as Ryan expected. He owed the man nothing, but Pike appeared as though a talk was in order. He’d spent the last few hours assuming his team had left him high and dry. This would be good for him.

Ryan nodded and then they were gone, navigating through the thorny bushes and back toward the main path. He sighed and picked up a stick, poking at the camp fire. Things had just been getting good with Pike before Gyro had shown up. He wondered if the mood would be completely ruined upon his return.

Then he chastised himself. They were nothing to each other. And maybe Pike was at the end of his rope – both figuratively and literally – when he’d offered himself to Ryan.

He sighed again, long and heavy, and waited for Gyro to return with his captive.

Ryan was a patient man. He’d spent hours, even days, waiting for his target to come out of their hidey hole for capture. He was no stranger to biding his time. But it was when the last light of day was completely swallowed by the cover of the trees, that he noticed just how long Pike had been gone.

He wanted to give them their time, but something wasn’t sitting right. Ryan knew to trust his gut. It had never let him down before. He didn’t think a paladin would go back on his word, nor did he think Pike would just run off after…whatever it was they had going. At least, he hoped.

So, expecting he’d only be interrupting an argument, Ryan extinguished the fire and headed out of the clearing and to the main path.

When he arrived, he took a glance in both directions, putting what he knew about Pike and had gathered about Gyro together to make an educated guess. However, before he could conjure a supposition, he heard something from just across the way, where the wood was denser and the trees grew taller.

Ryan couldn’t be sure, but it had sounded like Gyro’s voice, though it was muffled. He stepped closer and what he heard next was undeniably Pike.

“G-Gyro…Gy…aww, fuck!”

Heat flooded Ryan’s cheeks. There was no mistaking what was going on, given how breathless and wanton Pike’s voice was, paired with the slapping of skin from their obvious coupling.

“You’re mine,” Gyro said, sounding almost animalistic. “This ass is mine… You belong to me…”

“Yessss…I’m yours.”

Now, Ryan knew he should have turned back, given them time to finish up. It wouldn’t be right to intrude on their private moment. But that was his rational side. A different, more primal part of him wanted to burst through the overgrowth and demand – well, he wasn’t sure. But that side was winning and, without thinking, he was marching forward.

Ryan only stopped when he heard Gyro mention his class, the two now speaking in voices much quieter and more controlled than earlier.

“Were you really going to have sex with that mercenary?”

Perhaps he could spare a few tics to hear Pike’s answer before interrupting them.

 “I was trapped, he was hot, and it had been a while.”

Ryan’s shoulders sagged. So, that was it, huh?

But Pike continued. “Would you really be mad if I did?” A breath. “If I still want to?”

He still wanted to? Even after being with Gyro? Ryan should have been upset that he wasn’t Pike’s first choice – obviously – but he wasn’t. The more he thought about it, the more he found himself…intrigued.

In fact, he was so distracted by his thoughts, that he’d missed whatever it was they had said after that. The only thing on his mind being that Pike still wanted him. Of course, his rational side came back, reminding him that nothing was going to happen if he just stood there all night, so he chose that moment to make his presence known.

Their heads snapped in his direction as he pushed past the leafy lower branches and into their private space. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to keep his gaze trained on their faces, as opposed to their naked lower halves. But it was hard, considering, _sweet ancients_ , Gyro had not even pulled out yet.

“I thought you were just going to talk?” He managed to keep his cool, quirking an eyebrow.

“My apologies,” Gyro said, extracting himself and easing Pike down on unsteady legs. His release dribbled down Pike’s thighs and Ryan lost his battle, unable to tear his gaze away. “Things escalated.”

Well, they certainly had.

“Yeah,” Pike added breathlessly, his leg muscles quivering. “Probably my fault.”

Undoubtedly.

“Well, I suppose we should atone for our actions,” Gyro offered, stepping behind Pike and pulling him against his chest. And that… that was puzzling to Ryan. “Sound good?”

Pike made a show of looking Ryan up and down before purring, “Sounds _great_.”

Call Ryan crazy, but hadn’t Gyro been staking his claim over Pike just moments earlier? Was this some sort of trap? Did they intend to distract him long enough to make their escape? No. They would have done so already. They’d had plenty of time to-

“What do you say, Ryan?” Gyro broke him from his reverie, sneaking a hand under Pike’s knee and lifting it up. He easily spread Pike’s legs, opening him up for Ryan to see. “Would you like a turn?”

Pike had been nearly irresistible fully clothed. And now, half-naked and dripping, he was…

Ryan looked up from between Pike’s legs, gaze flicking from his cock – which was a twitching mess – and then up to his face. The thief appeared smug, his smirk wide. But there was an uncertain vulnerability in his eyes, almost as if he was fearing Ryan’s answer.

As if he could reject him.

Still, Ryan said nothing as he stepped forward, bending down to grip the end of Pike’s rope. He could practically feel Pike’s spirits deflate, the way his brow creased and his ears drooped. But Ryan simply smiled, pulling hand-over-hand until the rope was taut.

Gyro, sensing the change in mood, released Pike’s leg, but didn’t move from behind him.

Ryan had only meant to tease them a bit – get them back, in a way, for what they’d done – but it was obvious that both really thought he’d intended on simply bringing Pike back to the camp.

“Come closer,” Ryan said when Pike still hadn’t moved.

Pike bit his lip. “I didn’t… I thought-”

“I can’t untie you if you won’t come near me.”

At that, both Pike and Gyro relaxed, the former quickly walking toward Ryan on shaky legs. Pike’s lips curved in a soft smile as he held his bound wrists up.

“I didn’t think you and the paladin had that kind of relationship,” Ryan mused as he made quick work of the complicated knot.

“Does it bother you?” Pike asked, rubbing his wrists once they were free.

“Not at all,” Ryan answered. And it didn’t. He took Pike’s hands in his, moving to brush his thumbs against the reddened skin. “And, even after that, you still want to…with me?”

Pike, despite being pantless and sticky, had the decency to blush, his ears folding back and his tail swishing from side to side. “I do.”

Ryan bit back a pleased smile before bringing Pike’s wrist to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss there. “Then, shall we?” He took a step back, pulling Pike toward him.

Pike cocked his head to the side, his ears twitching. “Not here?”

“Not here,” Ryan confirmed, his gaze flicking to Gyro before he focused on Pike. “I thought you might prefer the warmth of the fire.” As if on cue, Pike shivered, the crisp night air finally getting to his rapidly cooling body. Ryan drew him close. “Can you walk?”

“Back to camp?” Pike raised his brows and no amount of false bravado could cover up the way his limbs trembled. Gyro had certainly done a number on him. Something Ryan would have to outdo, he supposed.

Ryan didn’t answer, but scooped him up. Pike let out a surprised purr and then wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck. He took two steps forward before glancing back over his shoulder at Gyro. “You coming?”

And Gyro, who had begun to pick up Pike’s discarded clothing, snapped his head up. “Me?”

Ryan allowed himself a smirk. “I wasn’t talking to the tree.”

 

The walk back to the camp was short, as they hadn’t wandered far. Ryan gently set Pike on the leaf-covered ground before getting the fire going once more. He grabbed a blanket from his bag and rolled it out. Then he noticed Gyro looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Since you were both offering,” Ryan began, “I thought you might want to stick around.” He paused. “And watch?”

Even in the low light given off by the fire, Ryan could see the way Gyro’s eyes widened, his sudden intake of breath, and the way his body shuddered. Perhaps that, like his jealous streak, was another interest Gyro hadn’t known he possessed.

“Ooh, I like that idea,” Pike said as he crawled over onto the blanket, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth of the fire. “You wanna watch us?” he purred, blinking up at Gyro.

“Yes,” Gyro breathed, taking a step closer.

Ryan hadn’t given it too much thought, but as he watched the exchange, saw Pike arching his back under Gyro’s gaze before glancing over his shoulder at him, well…maybe he held an interest, too.

“C’mere,” Pike beckoned, moving to sit on the blanket, and pat the empty spot beside him. “The fire’s warm, but I think you can make me a little hotter.” He winked.

Pike had used a similar line on Ryan earlier, but it was no less alluring this time around. In fact, Ryan was pretty sure that the thief could toss any sort of praise his way and he’d lap it up eagerly. Not that he’d let on to that fact. Not yet anyway.

However, instead of accepting Pike’s invitation, Ryan thought it best to drag the moment out, if not just for a few more minutes. Pike was ready, probably still as hot as he was wet inside, but Ryan wanted this to be more than just a quickie. He’d need to report back sooner or later and he wanted to remember this. Make it worth remembering.

“Ryan?” Pike cocked his head to the side, but Ryan was already untying the straps of his protective armor, carefully removing it and setting it down. His shirt was next and he took his time pulling it over his head. He was nowhere near as bulky as the paladin sitting across the flames, but he’d been complimented on his physique and he hoped Pike approved.

Of course, Ryan didn’t have a chance to catch Pike staring since, the moment his shirt was off, the thief was on his knees in front on him, his long fingers ghosting over Ryan’s abs before he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants.

Ryan raised his eyebrows, noting that Pike was now completely nude beneath him, his own shirt and scarf tossed to the side and resting near Gyro’s feet.

“You’re keeping me waiting,” Pike accused, but Ryan’s only response was a slight curve of his lips. After all, Pike was talkative enough for the both of them. All three, actually. Unbothered by his silence, Pike went on, “I’ve been wanting to get my mouth on you since you untied me from the tree,” he admitted.

Someone moaned and it took Ryan a moment to realize it was Gyro. He glanced over at him. He was seated with his back propped up against a fallen log, his eyes on Pike’s hands, drinking in the scene.

Ryan had different plans. He’d wanted to please Pike first, spread those long, long legs and take him into his mouth. But if this was something they _both_ wanted… Well, how could Ryan deny them? He glanced down, opening his mouth to give the go ahead, but Pike had read the mood and was already divesting him, tugging down the fabric until Ryan’s cock sprung free.

He wasn’t the least bit embarrassed that he was already half hard. Hell, he’d been sporting since Pike had straddled him earlier, if he was honest. And Pike didn’t seem to mind.

“Knew he was big,” Pike breathed, probably speaking to Gyro, given the way the paladin moaned in response.

Now, Pike may have been the one on his knees, but Ryan knew he held all the power. He had both of them exactly where he wanted. All eyes on him. And Ryan wasn’t about to complain. He could watch Pike all night. But when Pike wrapped that smart mouth around Ryan’s cock, it was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

“Fuck,” Ryan grunted, tipping his head back as Pike damn near swallowed him whole. The thief’s tongue was surprisingly rough at first – like a cat’s, he thought – but the moment the image manifested, Pike retracted his papillae, lathing the now smooth and slick appendage along the underside of Ryan’s erection.

He could lose it very quickly like this, Ryan knew. But he was also aware that Pike wanted more. And that Gyro did, too. So, he placed his hand on Pike’s head, toying with one of his soft ears before gripping his surprisingly silky hair and easing him back.

Pike gasped, sucking in air as he released him. “What’s wrong?” He looked up, a worried crease in his brow.

“Nothing,” Ryan assured him, stroking along the length of one of his ears. “I just thought…” His cheeks grew hot. For as much as he thought about it, saying the words was something else entirely.

“ _Oh_.” Pike’s expression changed, his lips curving up into a wicked little grin. “Well, in that case…” He drew back, getting onto his hands and knees and curling his tail. “Let’s get to it, Big Boy.”

The blush on Ryan’s face spread to his ears and down his neck, but he cleared his throat. “Not like that,” he said and, once again, Pike looked confused. Ryan stepped out of his pants, setting them to the side before he dropped down beside Pike. “Don’t you want your paladin to see everything?”

At that, Pike turned toward Gyro and Ryan followed his gaze. The other man was watching them, his face flushed and his hand between his spread legs, palming at the very obvious bulge there.

“Then,” Pike began, swallowing, his eyes still on Gyro. “How do you want me?” He glanced back at Ryan, his ears flattened…in submission? Yes, they were.

“Like this,” Ryan began, placing a hand on Pike’s shoulder. Pike went boneless, letting Ryan manhandle him until they were lying side by side facing Gyro, Ryan’s front against Pike’s back, his cock pressed into the warm and slick cleft of Pike’s ass. “This good?” he asked Gyro, who simply wet his lips and nodded.

“Make sure to watch,” Pike told Gyro breathlessly, arching his back and exposing his neck. Ryan took advantage, placing a kiss there and reveling in the way Pike shuddered, moaning his name. So he did it again. “Ryaaaan…” Pike whined, pushing back against his cock. “Please…”

Ryan would have liked to tease him. But he was at his limit, pressed so closely to Pike’s heat with Gyro’s eyes on them. So, he kissed his way down Pike’s neck, giving one last lingering press of his lips to his shoulder before he pulled back just far enough to line himself up.

Pike was still dripping with Gyro’s release. But instead of getting jealous, it only made Ryan hotter – something he’d need to revisit later, when he wasn’t so close to entering the other man – and once he was in position, he slid forward, his eyes rolling back as Pike’s tight heat wrapped around him.

“Ah…Ryan…” Pike reached back and gripped Ryan’s hip, his tail wrapping around his thigh. “You’re so big…”

“Hey,” Gyro breathed, his eyes still glazed.

“Sorry, Gyro.” Pike bit his lower lip. “Don’t get jealous now, baby…”

“Not jealous,” Gyro argued, almost pouting. “But don’t forget who you belong to, Kitten.”

Pike moaned, tightening around Ryan’s cock. “This is so hot,” he said, almost under his breath. Then he turned to face Ryan. “Fuck me hard, okay?”

Ryan reached under Pike’s knee and lifted his leg up, spreading him open and pushing even deeper. Pike trembled, his eyes slipping closed and his brows knitting together. “You got it,” Ryan agreed and then got to work.

Pike felt amazing. He was so responsive, moaning Ryan’s name or a curse with each thrust. Ryan knew that Gyro was still there, watching their every move, but he was focused on the way his cock sunk into Pike’s welcoming heat. That sight alone was enough to send him over.

How could he have ever thought of turning Pike in? And, if he had, would Pike have used his wiles to gain his freedom then? A jolt of something unfamiliar surged through him at the thought. And after a few particularly forceful thrusts, which caused Pike’s moans to rise in pitch, Ryan realized it was jealousy.

Gyro was one thing. But the idea of Pike’s detainers taking advantage of him made his blood boil. Later, he’d realize that Pike would have been the one taking said advantage, but for now, Ryan wanted, no needed Pike to know he was _theirs_.

“Fucking…fuck!” Pike’s grip on Ryan’s hip became painful, his claws extending and, yeah, Ryan found that sexier than he would have imagined, too. “Ryan!”

Gyro cursed, drawing Ryan’s attention. Their eyes met and Gyro nodded in approval, as if saying, “Fuck him good for me.” And Ryan did just that, raising Pike’s leg higher and whispering all manner of filthy things in his ear.

But what finally sent Pike over was when Ryan practically growled at him, “Touch yourself,” he ordered. “Make yourself come for us.” And Pike’s fingers had barely wrapped around his cock before he was coming in hot spurts, some landing on his belly and the rest soiling the blanket below them.

Ryan was quick to follow, burying his face in the juncture of Pike’s neck and shoulder, moaning deep and low. And when he finally came back to himself, Pike still shaking deliciously in his hold, Ryan looked up and saw that Gyro had finally pulled his cock out and was stroking himself.

“Wait,” Ryan said and Gyro, taken by surprise, stilled his hand. “I have a better idea,” he promised and then whispered it into Pike’s ear, the other perking up immediately. His stamina was something else.

Pike angled himself toward Ryan, not pulling off completely, and beamed at him. “ _Absolutely_ ,” he purred.

With Pike’s permission, Ryan faced Gyro again, repeating his own words from earlier. “What do you say, Paladin?” But Gyro either didn’t believe they’d offer or he was so far gone, he wasn’t picking up on what he meant.

“C’mon, Mr. Holy Knight,” Pike began with a teasing lilt. “Let me have you both at once.”

And Ryan was pretty sure he’d never seen a man move so quickly before in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho~
> 
> And did you catch the other MFE's mentioned in the beginning? Leaf is Leif and Hope is Nadia. Griffin is mentioned, but I wasn't sure what to name him in the M&M AU, haha.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
